Little Stories
by XpaperplaneX
Summary: Drabbles, ficlets, and other stuff too short to justify its own story. Most will be Sephiroth, Cloud, or Sephiroth/Cloud-centric. Ratings will vary.
1. 10 in 10

Ten ten-word stories based on various themes often found in fanfic.

_**Warnings: **_Character death, implied smut

XXX

**Character Death**

The incident report just said 'training accident'. Sephiroth knew better.

**Kidfic**

"'They look like me. Let's keep them', you said... Asshole."

**Wedding**

"No way!"

"But you look good in a dress. Remember?"

**IKEA PWP**

"It's not vibrating."

"Let me see... there."

"That's Tab A?"

**Highschool AU**

He took it back. Behind the bleachers was perfectly good.

**Hurt/Comfort**

The light wiped away the pain. So did the kisses.

**First Time**

"Just relax."

How do you relax on an office desk?

**Gender Bender**

"You try it first."

"All right, I will. ... Huh, weird."

**Romance**

The sky danced as they watched, curled up under it.

**Love Triangle**

Cloud fumed. A _mother's _love is _different_! Didn't he know?


	2. Nine Drabbles

Set of nine 100 word drabbles. Most of the ones that have songs linked have nothing to do with the actual song. Though I did manage to work in a few images from Rebel's Goodbye. And Toy 'Verse is what I named the Handle With Care Universe when I was making the series over at AO3 and I don't do well when I rush myself naming things, but now I can't think of anything else.

I could totes feel my ability to write longer stories melting away with the challenge of trying to get exactly one hundred words. It was awesome! Soon I'm going to start writing one letter stories. They'll be _amazing_. Then I'm just going to draw triangles and leave the stories to your imagination. But seriously? I'll write what I want to write, thank you very much. I post them in case other people might enjoy them as well. The tin is labelled; don't eat the chili if you don't like chili.

The cut text things are from the LJ/DW cuts. Consider it a summary.

XXX

**_Title:_** Rebel's Goodbye  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Cloud, Marlene  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** G  
><strong><em>Warnings:<em>** character death  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** Rebel's Goodbye by Greg Graffin: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=yw7aRcl5_sE  
>It's a terrible cell phone video, but I don't know how to upload songs to youtube, so there you go.<br>**_Cut text:_** He had finally lost.

There was no fanfare. No solemn funeral service to mark the passing of the Planet's greatest hero. Cloud hadn't wanted it that way. Instead there was a quiet ceremony with only his closest friends in attendance.

A single bell tolling half a world away from where his body was laid to rest was the only announcement made to the public.

Marlene had brought lilies from the church and she laid them by the shore, wiping the tears from her eyes. As the solemn crowd turned away, there was only one thing on their minds: who will save us next time?

XXX

**_Title:_** Hero  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Cloud, Sephiroth  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** G  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** Toy 'Verse.  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** Dreams come true, just not always how you'd expect them to.

They never thought he'd amount to much. That he'd spend his life doing menial labour for menial pay. Cloud had always wanted to believe that wasn't true, that he could be more.

Making it into SOLDIER was going to prove everyone wrong. He would be a hero.

SOLDIER never happened, but that didn't mean he wasn't a hero. He couldn't save the world, or protect civilians from monsters. And that was just fine by him. He was a hero to the one person he had met who needed a hero more than anything. Sephiroth.

Sometimes even heroes need a hero.

XXX

**_Title:_** Not Tonight  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Sephiroth, Cloud  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** G  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** PoW 'Verse.  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** It was painful, even to watch.

He watched Cloud when he thought he wasn't looking. Cloud hadn't noticed the angle of the mirrors between the bathroom and the main room. He said he didn't want to take his wing out. But the truth was he just didn't want it to be seen.

Sephiroth watched him stretching it in front of the mirror every night. He was trying to keep it moving, to regain the lost motion. Sephiroth could hear him whimper when he pushed on the joint to straighten it further.

He hated himself for watching this. Maybe one day he could help. But not tonight.

XXX

**_Title:_** Fresh Air and Daily Exercise  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Cloud, Sephiroth  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** G  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** Toy 'Verse.  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** Responsibility has to come first.

"This place is perfect!" Cloud let out a whoop as he made his kite dive and managed to pull it up right before it hit the ground.

Sephiroth remained vigilant while Cloud played. The bluffs around Midgar were dangerous, so Zack said he had to be careful that no monsters snuck up on them.

Eventually, Cloud grew tired of playing, though Sephiroth would never grow tired of watching him, and he came over to flop on the hard ground next to him.

"We should get a kite for you too."

Sephiroth wanted to play, but... "I have to be responsible."

XXX

**_Title:_** It's Very Cold  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Cloud, Sephiroth  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** R  
><strong><em>Warnings:<em>** non-graphic non-con  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** Sim City 2 by Hirasawa Susumu: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=AR-KVaPkmYg  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** His Master loved him, right?

Cold was all around him. Even the gentle hands touching him felt cold. Weren't they warm once? Something pushed that thought aside and Cloud stumbled as he was forcibly turned around. He could see his friends down there, watching. They looked cold.

"Whe—" Cloud started to speak, but choked as a hand tightened around his throat. He struggled and tried to get away, but a voice in his head shushed him.

He was safe. He was with his Master. But he was so very cold.

Cloud was still cold when he was shoved away and landed on the ice below.

XXX

**_Title:_** The World On A String  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Cloud, Sephiroth  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** PG  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** The World On A String by Our Lady Peace: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=HQrIoJOb3lE  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** The puppet had secured him his victory, at last.

"Mine."

The world belonged to him. Mother would be pleased. Meteor would destroy most of the planet, but not all. What was left of the population would bow down before him. Worshipping him as the God he is. There would be no more thoughts of rebellion after Meteor.

The puppet had been so obedient in its delivery of the Black Materia. Its competence was surprising, considering it was a failure. Then again, Hojo was a fool. Trusting his judgment was a mistake.

Cloud would be his and the planet would bend to his will as he tugged at its strings.

XXX

**_Title:_** New Teacher  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Sephiroth, Cloud  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** G  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** Toy 'Verse.  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** The scariest part is getting through the door.

Am I okay?" Sephiroth asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah, you look great and you're going to do really well."

"Are you sure? What if they don't listen?"

"You're _Sephiroth_. Of course they'll listen to you," Cloud assured him. "Zack wouldn't have suggested that you do this and I wouldn't have agreed if we didn't think it was a good idea."

If Cloud thought he could, then he could, but it was scary. At least teaching a combat class didn't require as much talking as tactics.

One deep breath and he opened the door on the room full of Thirds.

XXX

**_Title:_** Personal God  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** G  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=u1xrNaTO1bI  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** Reach out and touch faith.

He's nothing but an ex-SOLDIER who tried to destroy the planet!"

"He's different now. He was sent back for a reason." Cloud stared helplessly into his glass. Tifa would never understand.

"The only reason I can see is for him to mess with your head even more. And he's doing a great job of it."

"He's not messing with my head, Tifa." And even if he was, it wouldn't matter. Sephiroth was back, he appeared to be sane, and he wanted Cloud.

From the very beginning, that was all he had wanted. His own personal god. He wasn't alone anymore.

XXX

**_Title:_** Cloud Model: Best at Hugs  
><strong><em>Characters:<em>** Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth  
><strong><em>Rating:<em>** G  
><strong><em>Notes:<em>** Toy 'Verse.  
><strong><em>Cut text:<em>** It always worked for Sephiroth.

Zack knocked on the office door. "Can I borrow Cloud for a minute?"

"Why?"

"The mission went terribly and I could use a hug. Do you mind?"

"No, I guess that would be okay, if Cloud doesn't mind." Hugs were nice after a bad mission and Cloud was the best at hugs.

Cloud slid off his lap and walked over to Zack. He held out his arms and Zack picked him up, squeezing tightly, but not too tightly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Just need a hug."

Zack held him for several minutes before setting him down. "Thanks, kiddo."


End file.
